


these last moments

by flowers2grow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Growing Old, Old Age, One Shot, Short One Shot, having kids, not traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers2grow/pseuds/flowers2grow
Summary: the last moments of reflection before death





	these last moments

Ben is old, hanging on by less than a thread. He can barely hear by now, his sight even worse. He doesn’t mind though, nothing is worth hearing or seeing after she passed away. Although his senses have all but failed him his memories are as intact as ever, he likes to close his eyes and try to remember a smile and a pair of hazel eyes from years ago. He pretends that he’s young and strong again, chasing after her like always. She was always one step ahead, even when dying. 

Right now he can see the shapes of people around him, hear soft mumbles of sad voices. He knows that the people around him mourn him dying, wishing he would hold on for just a few more days, weeks, months. But he’s held on for so long and he’s so tired. He hopes they don’t let his death put a shadow over their lives, such a waste, even though when his own father died he lived in the dark until he found the light.

He can feel it happening now, his body feels softer and his mind foggy. He’s heard of people seeing the most defining moments of their lives flash before their eyes before they go, and he hopes he gets to be one of them. He hopes he gets into heaven, if there is one he knows she will already be there. She would vouch for him, fight for him, and if they refused him she would gladly follow him down the road to hell. 

He closes his eyes now, he’s more than ready.


End file.
